


cheesecake and other mucky things

by knowheres



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad attempt at humor, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, also, he's just a broke college student he didnt sign up for this, inspired by hyunsung's apparent dislike for one another since predebut, somebody pls save jeongin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowheres/pseuds/knowheres
Summary: Hyunjin hates Jisung, Jisung likes to make cheesecake, and Jeongin just really needs money to pay off his mortgage.





	cheesecake and other mucky things

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fanfiction here and i’m so excited jjdjdsk also, stream miroh for clear skin ✨

Jeongin is well-known to be quite tolerating. Even in the midst of stressful moments like midterm exams or complicated projects — he likes to keep himself level-headed and calm. He dismisses the overwhelming feeling of pressure and suppresses it with a glowing smile, always convincing himself that it would be alright.

But sometimes, _sometimes_ Jeongin’s buttons can get pushed. And it takes a special kind of something, or rather, _someone_ to be able to set the young, often care-free boy grumbling and annoyed.

Like his best friend for 12 years glaring at him intently for — and he quotes — fraternizing with the enemy.

“Honestly, hyung, if you're gonna keep staring at me like that, your eyes are gonna pop out.” Jeongin comments while fixing his hair in front of the mirror.

His best friend, Hyunjin, rolls his eyes and scoffs. “I don't have anything to say to you, traitor.”

 _Oh god_ , Jeongin sighs gravelly. _Not again._

He looks over at the boy laying flat on his bed and frowns.

Hyunjin is beautiful, annoyingly so that sometimes it's difficult to say no to him, which he often uses to his advantage. But his charms have no effect on Jeongin once he's scratched the diamond’s surface all those 12 years of spending time together. He learns all sorts of things about the older — both good and bad qualities.

He’s learned that Hyunjin can be petty as he is affectionate, he’s learned how he bears long-lasting grudges and doing as much as avoiding contact in any way for someone or something he dislikes.

Because of course he would know; he was always the victim of such. Especially in the afternoon when they’re arguing about where they’re eating or what they’ll have for lunch or who the hell is gonna pay this time.

(But taking consideration to Jeongin’s situation though, Hyunjin has a slight change of heart and takes the bill three times this week.)

And don't get him wrong, Jeongin loves his hyung. Absolutely adores him. But sometimes —

“I am never going to talk to you forever if you go.”

— _sometimes_ —

“Hyung, it's a part-time job not a civil alliance.” Jeongin counters, now fixing his collar. “And if you haven’t noticed the stacks of envelopes filled with overdue electricity bills right there on my desk, I really, really need the money.”

Hyunjin cranes his neck the other way, crossing his arms along with it.

— he can be such a _**brat**_.

“You could have asked me for a job,” the older pouts. “I could have found some way to not let you work at that place.”

The younger sighs again and goes back to fixing himself in front of the mirror, patting away some parts of dust that collected against his formal wear. He grabs his tie from his cabinet and peeks at Hyunjin through the mirror’s reflection.

The older is looking back at him at the foot of his bed, tugging at the sleeves of his sweater with a forlorn look on his face. He’s pouting furiously. Jeongin is weak and softens.

Sure, if he weren’t considerate enough and wanted to feel like a burden to the older, then yeah he might as well have asked him weeks ago for a job at his café.

But he didn’t. Because he cares and doesn’t want to be a liability to his hyung, whether he makes him want to jump off the nearest bridge or not.

Like he said, Hyunjin is petty, but affectionate. Especially to people he cares about.

So ever since he’s helped Jeongin in his second semester by paying for his tuition since his scholarship was revoked, he’s found it within himself indebted to the older. He didn’t want Hyunjin to stress and try to find ways to help him again, it was too much. It would just make him feel guilty.

Plus, he didn’t technically ask for this job, it was actually offered to him. So it would be kinda rude and stupid if he’d refused.

He stares begrudgingly at his tie, crooked and tangled. He's never worn ties before, much less know how to tie them. He tries to knot it and twist it to make it look like he actually knows what he's doing but to no avail, the damn thing just wouldn't cooperate. He frustratingly runs his fingers through his hair.

 _Inhale. Exhale._ He tells himself. _It's okay, Yang, you can just go without the tie. Simple as that. I mean, who wears ties nowadays, right? It's a dying fashion statement anyways so —_

But then his thoughts get cut off by a pair of long fingers, finding their way to the silk on his neck and snap him out of it. In front of him, Hyunjin gives him an amused look.

“Need some help?” He suggests.

“Whatever happened to not talking to me forever?”

The older frowns and quickly begins to untangle Jeongin’s (quite impressive) double knot around his neck. “I’m just kinda mad, ya know?” he confesses. “If I had known you needed the money, I could have opened a spot for you at the kitchen or lent you some cash or something.”

“It’s not — _ouch_ — necessary, hyung,” the redhead manages, trying his best to not move a muscle and accidentally block his windpipe. “You’ve done too much for me, I didn't want to — _oof, too tight_ — trouble you even more.”

Hyunjin’s hold on his tie stops and looks at the younger with a raised brow. “Innie, if this is about me paying for your tuition months ago and the food today, you know I didn’t really mind.”

“Yeah, but I did.”

That makes Hyunjin roll his eyes. “You have such a huge ass martyr-complex it’s almost hilarious.” He chuckles under his breath as he goes back to tying his friend’s tie. It takes a little while, but once Jeongin can feel his windpipe able to intake oxygen again, Hyunjin takes a step back and looks at his handiwork with a satisfied look.

Jeongin faces the mirror and grins. He looks decent, decent enough to make himself presentable.

“Well, it is the cause, not the death, that makes a martyr.”

“What the fuck, did you just quote Napoleon on me?”

The younger shrugs, looking back at Hyunjin with gratitude. “I don’t know,” He admits. “I just saw it on an instagram quotes account Jisung-hyung showed me yesterday.”

Before Jeongin could realise what he just said, the atmosphere immediately shifts. Hyunjin’s expression changes into a murkier, much darker look. “Oh. Okay, that’s nice.” He says, and then walks away to the kitchen.

Jeongin inner face-palms. He knew better than to mention his new job to the older (which he didn’t intend to slip out in the first place, mind you, but Felix-hyung is a snitch and he’d rather let Hyunjin know through him than the other’s wandering mouth so he had to come clean), but to mention his new boss — who is also known as his best-friend’s self-proclaimed rival — is a whole other level of bad.

 

It all started by late September.

After Hyunjin graduated from his business management course, he’s decided to open up a café not too far from the university Jeongin goes to.

It was a petite place, a two-level, brick-built building with spiral stairs leading to a floor surrounded by chairs and tables for incoming students to study in. Fully functional air conditioners were hanging on the walls, as well as bookshelves decorated with fairy lights holding books varying from scientific genres to novels and philosophicals. The furniture was minimalistic, sticking to a very strict color scheme that makes it look cozy and charming. And to top it all off, the exquisite cooking by both Hyunjin and Woojin, Jeongin’s cousin and also Hyunjin's best friend, surround the place with the crisp smell of cinnamon and coffee that makes you think of home.

Minutes after it opens, students, coffee enthusiasts and insomniacs rush into the store like it was Black Friday.

And just like any supportive best friend, Jeongin makes it a habit to be a regular there, Hyunjin always ready to give him a friendly discount. He’s even become friends with some of the older’s batch mates, Felix and Seungmin, who works there both to support Hyunjin and themselves.

Everything was going smoothly. The business is absolutely booming and they even have their very own set of regulars other than the redhead.

Until fast forward to 4 weeks later, when another café opened right across the street and got a bit of attention.

At first, Hyunjin didn't pay mind to it at all. He was content with the amount of customers he was getting on the daily, so he assumed he had nothing to worry about.

Two days later, it finally settled in.

“We’re losing so many customers!” Hyunjin says, exasperated. He looks at the scene infront of him, lacking the sea of usually frustrated college students, and visibly deflates.

“Hey, look at the bright side,” Felix pipes up after cleaning a coffee machine. “At least there’s not a lot of people to stress about.”

Seungmin, who was behind the orange-haired boy, smacks him upside the head. “Dude, that’s literally our entire problem.”

Woojin, who’s fresh out the kitchen, didn’t look too pleased as well. “Do you guys think it’s because of the new neighbors?” He asks, wiping his hands on his shirt. He was probably washing the dishes.

Judging from the way Hyunjin glares at the window and does this look of what seems to be disdain, Jeongin decides it was best to intervene before something really bad happens like the glass melting or the other shop suddenly engulfed in flames.

“I’m sure they mean well,” The youngest interjects after a sip of his hot cocoa. “Maybe give it another day or two? I’m sure you’ll get customers again, hyung.”

And wait, they did.

They waited for minutes, hours, days for things to go back to usual and have Hyunjin back to his contented self, have their pastries flying off their shelves and have their cash register hopefully filled up — but nothing happens. It was all just peace and quiet for the rest of those blissful five days.

(Well, other than the consecutive frustrated wails Hyunjin always makes when he sees the ungratifying sight of the almost-but-not-quite empty register, but other than that, everything else was fine.)

It was then, at one chilly Thursday morning, did Hyunjin turn over to Jeongin with his award-winning puppy eyes and quivering, desperate pouty lips that Jeongin can feel, piercing his soul, itching at the back of his head as he feels his posture begin to stiffen. He isn’t even looking at Hyunjin directly and he knows, just knows that the older is up to something.

There’s a twisted, almost too familiar feeling forming in the redhead’s stomach. Almost like a habit he should really grow out of. Jeongin already knows, knows just what the older is brewing up in his diabolical mind of his once he’s heard those four words escape from Hyunjin’s plump, mischievous lips. “Hey Baby, can you —“

The younger immediately shuts the book he was reading. There it is, he thinks. The goddamn nickname.

“Shut up, I already know.” He sighs, a faint blush on his cheeks. He can see Hyunjin smile slyly at the corner of his eye and internally scolds himself, scolds himself for being oh so weak.

Really, it all started out as a joke, the whole ‘baby’ thing. Mainly because everyone in high school thought he and Hyunjin were dating. To Jeongin, it was flattering but he didn’t press onto it because for one: he didn’t really care. Rumours are what they simply are, just rumours.

But Hyunjin however, saw it as an opportunity. An opportunity to probably scar poor 14 year-old Jeongin out of his skin, maybe. He’ll never know. But nonetheless, the beginning of the restless ‘pet name’ calling that always makes Jeongin a flustered mess had erupted.

On one hand, sure, it was embarrassing. But on the other hand, Jeongin highkey lowkey liked it. Like it gave him some kind of validation, he supposes. He really couldn’t find it in himself to explain it. It’s probably because he’s been a relationship-virgin for far too long, or he’s got some weird attachment issues — whatever it is, he’s just weak for it.

(“Just say praise kink, Innie, it’s alright.”

“Hyung, for the last time I don’t have a praise kink.”

“Ah, but that’s _exactly_ what someone with a praise kink would say.”

“I‘m this close — _this_ close — to covering your toes up with peanut butter and feeding them to Kkami in your sleep.”)

So ever since then, that was Jeongin’s catalyst.

The dating rumor died out when Hyunjin confirmed that he was openly dating Kim Younghoon at that time, but the older loves teasing Jeongin and telling him to do whatever he wants, so he keeps a collection of pet names to throw at the younger every once in a while.

Jeongin reluctantly puts his book down on the table he regularly sits on, not too close to the counter so Felix can throw straw-wrappers at him and not too far from the window in case his teachers pass by and see him and squish his cheeks.

“What do you want me to ask from them?” The younger asks, finishing up his usual hot cocoa in one gulp.

Hyunjin pouts and does a thinking gesture, scratching his chin to make him look like he’s stroking an invisible beard. “Try asking them for their best-selling item, then bring it back over here so I can like, dissect it or something. Check what it’s made out of that’s got them stealing even my most ambitious regulars.”

“Doesn’t that qualify as a violation in business, or something? Like, cheating?”

“No, it’s what we call business strategy.” — Jeongin stares at him, unconvinced. — “Oh shut up, don’t look at me like that, I’m a business graduate and that’s totally what it is — now scram, you!”

So, as he grabs his jacket from his seat, Jeongin exits the shop and heads for the apparent rival.

He kind of felt bad for the new neighbors. He bets that the owner didn’t mean no harm. Two days ago, he even wanted to argue that maybe their stuff is just slightly better than Hyunjin’s and Woojin’s, and maybe people genuinely like it. But he isn’t going to say that to them though, because first and foremost: Jeongin values his life. And second: if he ever did say that, he wouldn’t be the least bit surprised to have Woojin would most likely hit him repeatedly with a frying pan, and Hyunjin would definitely kick him out of his shop and put him up on a banned list.

So, hands in his pockets, Jeongin keeps on walking.

As he goes towards the neighboring café, he looks back once more to see Hyunjin at the front of the shop, cleaning the tables. He spots Jeongin staring and nods his head sideways, urging him to keep on going.

And so he does.

 

His first impression of the café was that it looked bright. Colorful, even. Like a sparring of colors splashed all over everything his eyes can land on. The walls had patterns of multicolored flowers, looking like it was hand-painted. Pictures of famous artists like Micheal Jackson and Guns N’ Roses and more were hung, as well as vintage records of The Jackson 5 and Mariah Carey shone under the bright lights. The furniture was authentic, creative, and very unusual. The tables were low and the stems were carved with vines and wooden elves, grinning quite ferociously much to Jeongin’s liking. Not to mention the chairs they have aren’t even chairs at all, just huge bean bags.

Needless to say, Jeongin likes to think it has character.

“Welcome to the 3RACHA café, how may I help you?”

The younger boy jumps at the slightly high-pitched voice and he sees a boy, probably the same age as Hyunjin, smiling at him genuinely. Jeongin gradually smiles back. He looks at the guy’s name tag and read: Jisungie ❤︎❤︎

“3RACHA café, huh?” He comments as he walks over to the counter. “Kind of like the hot sauce?”

The other laughs. “Exactly like the hot sauce. Because we serve food, drinks, and comfort and look hot while doing it.” He winks.

“That’s a pass,” Jeongin snorts. ”But I bet it must be a thrill working here, huh?” He comments, trying to pass it off as an easy conversation. Acquaint the guy for a bit to not seem obvious of his main motive, knowing he’ll feel really bad about it later. “The decor in here is really... something else. Like, in a good way, y’know?”

He sees Jisungie crack a smile. “Thanks,” he replies. “And of course I love working here, considering that I technically own the place.”

Jeongin can hear a record scratch in the back of his mind as he visibly tenses on the spot. He quickly tries to recoil before the other would notice, but it’s no use because he’s panicking because _holy fucking shit, this wasn’t part of the plan._

“O-Oh,” he gulps. “So you’re the owner?”

The brunette behind the register nods his head side-to-side, contemplative. “Sort of? Kinda? Not really,” he muses. “Me and my other two friends pay the mortgage for this building, but it was mostly because I wanted to have my own business and stuff.”

“Those are some really generous friends then,” He comments as he starts picking at his nails, avoiding any sheer eye contact at all costs.

(“You’re really bad at lying, Innie.” Yedam, his roommate, laughs. “Your eyes literally give everything away.”)

Nonetheless, Jeongin’s quite impressed. Seungmin and Felix would rather eat their kidneys than offer Jeongin the slightest amount of money. Heck, even Hyunjin has his moments. If Jeongin would ask for lunch, he would agree; but a whole ass building?

The other boy snorts comically, snapping Jeongin out of the thought of his friend’s inability or want to spoil him any time soon. “Yeah well, not when it comes to the restaurant bill, they aren’t.”

At this, they share a hearty laugh. Jeongin can feel the warmth radiating from the brunette’s aura, a warmth that’s so welcoming and comfortable that literally anyone can take one look at them and mistake them as long time friends.

Jisungie calms down a little, smile still not faltering. “So, have you come all the way from next door to order or just to spark up a chat?”

Jeongin flushes.

Oh.

Oh no.

“You knew I was from next door?” He asks rather dumbly, his smile slack and twitchy. _I’m gonna get found out_ , the voice in his head starts sobbing. _I’m gonna spill everything and get found out and be seen as a terrible person, oh my god._

Jisung nods, not minding Jeongin’s even more panicked tone. “I saw you walking all the way here,” he replies. Suddenly, a curious shade of bright red grows on the other boy’s cheeks. “Are you friends with the owner? I see you and Hyunjin-ssi walk home together sometimes so I guess I kinda assumed you do know each other so—“

Hold on.

“Wait, slow down Jisungie,” He says in an exasperated laugh. Looking back, he probably should have not made it obvious and walk around the road a little bit to look like a lost customer, but then the other boy mentions about seeing him and Hyunjin walking home together sometimes so it would have been pointless anyways.

As he was stuck in his thoughts, Jeongin notices the server’s eyes widen. For a second, he thought he did something wrong or accidentally said his (previous) intentions out loud and he immediately panics. He was about to go ahead and break the Guinness World Record for Most Apologies Spewed Out In 5 Seconds, when the other boy chuckles.

“Call me Jisung. My tag only says Jisungie because Minho-hyung thought it would be adorable or something,”

A little calmer, Jeongin flushes even more. “Oh, sorry.” He tells the brunette but then he goes back to the topic at hand. “Hold on though, you know Hyunjin-hyung?”

At that, Jisung trips behind the counter. And if Jeongin does notice, he doesn’t say anything.

“Y-You could say that, yeah,” the older chokes out. He begins to scratch the back of his neck timidly. “We used to take the same classes together, but I don’t really know if he remembers me, so...”

Something cold runs down Jeongin’s spine as things slowly, but surely, settle in. One: Jisung and Hyunjin were classmates so that makes him his hyung. And two: Hyunjin dislikes Jisung, Jisung, however, does not. But said Jisung, has no idea. And said Jisung is the nicest and most amusing hyung Jeongin has ever met and Hyunjin does not like him. And Jeongin, stuck somehow in the grey area of it all.

Guilt pools in his stomach as he licks his lips nervously.

“Y-Yeah, Hyunjin-hyung and I are friends,” the redhead starts. “We met about 12 years ago and were inseparable ever since.”

“He must be a treat to be around if you’ve managed to stick with him for so long.”

Jeongin scoffs, thinking about how rich he would be for every time he’s heard that comment when he talks to someone about his years of friendship with Hyunjin. “Yeah well, he’s nice when he wants to be.”

And it’s true. With Hyunjin’s pettiness along comes his distinct lack of friendliness. Especially when he dislikes someone. He’ll act like they’re a bacteria of some kind, avoiding them avidly and giving them this look: where his brows would scrunch up together and his mouth would form a scowl and his nose would sometimes flare, just for an extra touch. He chooses who he wants to be friends with and to some it would look like a flaw, but Jeongin doesn’t think so. In fact, he can actually see where Hyunjin is coming from. Just because someone seems nice or has a good reputation doesn’t automatically mean that they’re a good person.

But then he sees Jisung laugh at his comment, his head whipped back and body language open, like the awkward tension they just had never happened.

And okay, maybe, just this once, Jeongin can consider that mindset a bit flawed.

Suddenly, a customer enters, and a gust of wind lightly suddenly smacks Jeongin at the back of his head. If he were crazy enough, he would have thought it was Hyunjin, telepathically telling him to get on with it.

So he clears his throat, and tries to look less fidgety as possible. “So anyways,” he smiles. He leans down to look at all the various amounts of food they had on display and remembers what he was doing there in the first place. “I almost forgot what I came here for.”

The older across him smiles. “So what will it be?”

“Your best-selling item, if you please.”

Jisung smiles and nods, tapping away at the cash register. “That’ll be $17,” he says as he prints out the receipt. “And your name is?”

“Oh, Jeongin,” the younger replies scavenging his pocket for his money. Once he finds a $20 bill, Jisungie gladly hands him his change and tells him to wait for his order.

So Jeongin makes himself comfortable and plops himself on a bean bag chair, taking his phone out to see a text from Hyunjin.

 

**stress inducer**

so??? what does it look like in the inside??? send me a pic!!

 

Scoffing, Jeongin takes a few pictures of the place and sends it immediately to Hyunjin.

As soon as he shuts his phone, Hyunjin sent him 3 angry emojis, 5 puking emojis, and two skull emojis. Right after, he comments: _it’s like a unicorn, Shrek, and Doc Brown had a threesome and gave birth in there what the fuck?!??_

Disgusted and fairly chuckling at Hyunjin’s very detailed description, he didn’t manage to notice the gentle tap on his shoulder. Immediately, he turns his phone off and looks behind him to see Jisung holding his order in a paper bag.

“Here ya go, Jeongin!” He chirps. Something in his stomach grumbled. Did he smell cheesecake?

The younger happily takes the bag from the boy. “Thanks Jisung-ssi,” he smiles.

The brunette in front of him rolls his eyes playfully and ruffles the younger’s hair. Jeongin jumps but internally melts. “Come on kiddo, you can call me hyung! No need to be all formal.”

Jeongin blushes with embarrassment. “I’m sorry,” he tries to say but Jisung is waving his hands in dismissal.

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it,” he tells the younger. Then, as the older takes his hand back (and no, Jeongin is not pouting) he notices how Jisung slightly tenses. “Oh, and uh, I added in an extra serving for Hyunjin-ssi.”

And as if by magic or some fucked up miraculous power, Jeongin can feel his pocket vibrating, the ringtone he set for Hyunjin _really_ hard to miss.

“It’s on the house, by the way. The extra cheesecake.”

Oh, boy.

Jeongin blinks once. Twice. Silence draws in between the two until the younger decides to cough again, clutching onto the paper bag like his life depended on it. “Thank you, I’m sure hyung would really appreciate it.” He says, lying through his teeth.

Jisung’s cheeks reddened even more. “I hope so, I made it myself.”

 _I am a terrible person_ , Jeongin’s subconscious thinks. He doesn’t deny it one bit. He feels bad for Jisung, knowing that someone who he adores is actually annoyed at him for “stealing” his customers. It was just saddening to think about because it’s not like it was his fault his decor is alluring or his food most likely tastes good.

With a slight bow and a small goodbye, the younger rushes out of the 3RACHA café and races over to Hyunjin.

 

Once he heads back to Hyunjin’s shop, he spots the older immediately, finally done cleaning the tables by the front and now on his phone, probably scrolling through instagram or still blowing up Jeongin’s phone.

Once the redhead reaches the other shop, the older looks up from his phone to scan Jeongin curiously, and then to the bag he’s holding. “Is that it?” He says, his tone sounding malicious. Panting and in dire need of a recharge, the younger only nods breathlessly.

Hyunjin, excited and cheery, pulls out two chairs and brings the cheesecake out of the bag eagerly. He opens the recyclable container and, rather aggressively, takes a huge bite of the cheesecake.

Jeongin, guilty and still very tired from running, observes and waits for Hyunjin’s reaction. Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad? Maybe Hyunjin would eat it, nod, say that it’s understandably delicious and go back to his own way? Maybe he doesn’t have to feel kind of guilty for sort of lying to Jisung because to be fair, it was Hyunjin who thinks he’s the enemy. Not Jeongin. Yeah—

And then, Hyunjin stands up. His face, written with an unreadable expression that it made Jeongin terrified, hesitant even. He’s thought that the older is going to flip out, or yell about how it isn’t that good or something, until the older literally mauls — yes, you read that right. Literally mauls — the leftover cheesecake and just bolts out of where he was and back into the shop without another word.

Jeongin blinks. He looks at the cheesecake Hyunjin took an aggressive bite out of and is surprised to see there’s none of it left. Curious, Jeongin takes out his cheesecake from the bag, cuts a bit of the slice and pops it into his mouth.

He chews on it once, twice, thrice, and swallows and yeah it’s, _holy fucking shit, this is literally the best cheesecake in any record of cheesecakes Jeongin’s ever eaten._

And Jeongin knew Hyunjin thought so too.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys like it !! thank you for clicking on this fic i appreciate it a lot! yell at me in my [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/sftlix)


End file.
